


Human Traditions

by stripedtabby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, sassysanta2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedtabby/pseuds/stripedtabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I signed up as a pitch-hitter for the sastiel week secret santa exchange :') Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> SassySanta2012 for Dean/Alvara,   
> prompt: Mistletoe

Mistletoe


End file.
